jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Harper Row
Background 1993 - 2009 Harper was born in the Narrows, one of the worst parts of Gotham due to it high poverty & crime rate. After her mother was killed when Harper was eight, it just her, her father & younger brother. Harper was the main caregiver of the house, making sure her brother was well fed & taken care of as their father wasn't good for much. Marcus Row was an abusive drunk who left destruction in his path. He had a bad habit of breaking things throughout the house, leading Harper to be the one to fix the things he broke. The list of broken things would continue to grow over time with Harper & her brother being among the list. Their best times was when their father would disappear for long periods of time. Sometimes he would be in jail, other times on a binge & sometimes she never knew & she was fine with that. 2009 - 2014 Sick of her father never being around, Harper filed for emancipation on her sixteen birthday. She took her brother & moved them into small one bedroom apartment in the Otisburg District. Harper picked up a job in the city as an electrical engineer & did maintenance on the city's electrical grid, all while getting her GED. While she was there, her brother was at school down the street. After Cullen came out the closet when he was sixteen, some trouble started to arise. There were a few times that Harper had to leave work in a rush to go handle some bullies who would bother Cullen due to his sexuality. After breaking the kid's nose, him & the rest of them left Cullen alone. This would last for some time until the bullies cornered them on their way home. She tried to defend them with her taser but it wouldn't be a match for them as more bullies arrived. They beat Harper to near consciousness & assaulted Cullen then cut his hair unevenly & shaved the word "FAG" into the back of his head. Just as they were finishing up, Harper & her brother would be saved by none other than Batman. After scaring off the bullies, he took both of them to Park Row Memorial Clinic to be checked out by the residential doctor, Leslie Thompkins. She gave both some meds then a clean bill of health. Still starstruck & determined to repay Batman, the two decided they would get the bat symbol tattooed on them. Before they were supposed to go, Harper decided against it, saying that it wasn't enough to show her gratitude. She began looking into the Bat & discovered that he had been purposely sabotaging city security cameras so there would be no clear footage of him. She soon discovered his private enhancements to Gotham's electric grid & used it to track her new hero. After seeing one of the security cameras go down, Harper figured it was because of him. Putting on her homemade suit & calling herself Bluebird, Harper showed up just as Batman was tying up some thieves. After she made her case, he dismissed her but Harper would prove to be persistent. 2014 - Present In time, Batman would eventually give in & brought her on a trial basis though some members were not okay with this (aka Red Robin, though its mostly due to having another technological genius). It would remain like this for some months before Harper became a full fledged member of the Bat Family. Recently, Harper has decided to get a college education & with the help of Bruce, she's now enrolled at Gotham University to received her degree in electrical engineering. When not doing vigilante or school work, Harper spends her down time volunteering at the Park Row Clinic & with other members of the Bat Family. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities *'Electrical Engineering': Row has gained impressive experience with electronics having to fend for herself most of her life. *'Gadgetry' *'Computer Operation' *'Firearms' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia *After fixing her brother's hair from the bullies' attack, Harper gave herself a matching haircut. *Harper has a crush on Batwoman. *She was able to get the apartment as she promised the landlady she would help with any electronic issues if they would let her & her brother move in. *Bruce has offered her & Cullen a room at Wayne Manor or their own place in Gotham but she refuses as he's already done for her. *She's been showing an interest in Rose Forrest. The two previously had a flirtatious relationship. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Birds of Prey Category:Computer Operation Category:LGBT+